Transformers Prime: A Past Better Forgotten
by I love creepy things
Summary: <html><head></head>A strange girl with strange powers is discovered by the Autobots after getting involved with a Vehicon. While she seems harmless enough she is extremely secretive of her past and why she has powers in the first place. Then there is her necklace with strange blue jewels that almost looks like Energon. Just who is this girl and where did she come from? TRANSFORMERS PRIME CHARACTERS</html>
1. Prologue

Alright kill me if you want, a new story when I still have many to do. I am slightly Autistic and it's so hard to focus on something I am not interested in at the time and I can only focus on one fandom at a time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. Let me warn now that there is a REASON the OC will be like this; I have a back story to why she'll have all these abilities. And while there is an OC there will be no pairings as of right now

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

A girl, no older then seventeen, glanced over her shoulder nervously as she walked through the woods. Her right hand played with the blue jewels in her necklace as her bare feet crushed on the twig infested ground. Her brown hair, normally shoulder long, looked as if it had been attacked by a bird while her eyes looked tired and fearful. Lastly her clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, were ripped and warn, as if she had worn nothing else for months.

As a matter of fact it had been about two months since the girl escaped from _that_ place; the place that had tormented her for eight long years. Even though much time had passed since then, and the girl managed to get far away, she was still scared. Those people wouldn't be happy that she had left and the girl feared that they'd come looking for her sooner or later. Not to mention it killed her inside to know there were many kids left behind in that place.

Even though the girl managed to escape it wasn't without consequences. Not only did she have to live with the guilty of knowing that other kids were being tortured but also with the fact that she'd never be the same again. Not just mentally but physically as well. If the scars and puncture wounds that never healed up weren't proof enough than it would be her strange new _abilities_.

With a shaky sigh, the teenager looked back in front of her with a frown. She had been walking for hours and was starting to get hungry and tired. She could hear birds chirp away in the trees and a rabbit rustling in the bushes as she continued to walk. The girl didn't know where she was going and she didn't care; as long as it was far away from _that_ place.

'This is as good as place to rest for now.' She thought to herself. Taking another look around her surroundings the teenager made sure no one was looking before she began to shrink and took the form of a black speckled rabbit.


	2. Chapter 1

This is chapter one ^^. Now keep in mind I have reasons for the OC, which will be somewhat explained in the next chapter :P

* * *

><p>"And what about this one?"<p>

"I think it's called… chicken of the woods." A young boy with spiky brown hair and red rimmed glasses answered as he looked at a group of mushrooms growing on a tree. The woman beside him, the one that pointed out the mushrooms, smiled in approval.

"Very good, Rafael." She praised, much to the kid's delight. With a large smile of his own, the kid readjusted his glasses back up his face.

Rafael Esquivel, though often addressed as Raf by his friends, was doing a little after school project with his botany teacher. He was currently attending high school but was only a little over twelve years old; a real child genius. His specialty had anything to do with computers; either it be fixing a program or hacking into one. He was even brilliant in many other subjects but when his grades began to slip just slightly in his botany class, he knew he'd have to ask his teacher for help.

"We can stop here for today, Rafael. It's going to be late in a manner of a few hours and it's still a thirty minute drive back to Jasper." The teacher said as she began to walk down to path to her car. Instead of following her however, Raf stayed where he stood with a smile on his face.

"That's OK, Mrs. Wilkins, I'm already expecting a ride. You can go back without me." The boy said, smiling as he thought of the ride that would be coming to pick him up any moment. Well at least once he called for it, that is.

"Are you sure, Rafael? I wouldn't feel right about just leaving you here on your own." Mrs. Wilkins said, feeling uneasiness at the idea of leaving the young boy all by himself. Raf continued to smile and pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. My ride should be here any minute; I've already let him know where I'd be. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mrs. Wilkins." Raf waved to his teacher and, before he could be stopped, walked further into the woods. Mrs. Wilkins opened her mouth to reply but let out a sigh instead when the kid was already out of her sights.

Although many young kids would be scared to be left along in the woods or forest, Raf wasn't. Though he could scare easy there weren't many things he was actually scared of; at least, not any more. Not since meeting Bumble Bee and the rest of the Autobots did Rafael fear much more than his mother's anger. For, along with the Autobots came the Decepticons and nothing was scarier than them.

After walking a couple of minutes, the boy looked behind him to make sure his teacher hadn't followed him. When he saw that she was nowhere to be seen Raf brought his phone up to his face and began to dial the number to the Autobot base. Optimus Prime had given all three kids the number in case of emergencies and specially occasions; like whenever they were separated from their Autobot guardians. In addition Bumble Bee had given Raf his own number although he had been told earlier that Bee had a mission to go on today. With that in mind the boy didn't want to interrupt his robotic friend in case he wasn't back yet.

Just as he was about to dial the last two numbers the bush to his left rustled loudly. Startled, Raf flinched and dropped his phone, which shut on impact. Before he could bend down to pick it up, however, the rustling got even louder and the boy's eyes glued to the bush. Though there weren't any large animals in these woods that didn't mean there weren't any dangerous ones either. Snakes, skunks and even the occasional fox were said to have been seen. However, instead of any of those animals, a white, black speckled rabbit jumped out of the bush instead.

"Hah ha, you startled me." Raf laughed, looking down at the rabbit with an embarrassed smile. The rabbit simply stared up at him with its blue eyes and twitching its little nose.

When the boy noticed that the rabbit continued to stand there and look at him, his smile dropped. That was odd; most rabbits were really skittish and ran away when approached by a larger animal or a human. Was it possible that it was a runaway pet? Not likely; the nearest town was miles from here and it was doubtful that kind of rabbit could survive in the wild. Maybe some campers managed to tame it? Possible but also unlikely as there were also no camp grounds around for miles. Whatever the reason it seemed friendly.

"Hey, what's around your neck?" Raf asked as something shiny caught his attention. As the boy bent down to get a better look at the object the rabbit flinched backwards and its ears shot upwards in alarm.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." The boy said gently, having thought he had frightened the rabbit. Unknown to the kid he wasn't the one that frightened the rabbit and what really did soon made itself known with a large shadow that covered the both of them.

Craning his head upwards, Rafael gasped in fear and fell onto his butt as he saw a large, purple Decepticon. It was a Vehicon; basically no more than a drone but still extremely dangerous. Raf could recall many memories where a Vehicon had threatened his life; only to barely escape by pure luck or with the help of an Autobot. Although there was no way he could outrun the Con bot and the Autobots were miles away. The only possible thing the kid could do was call for help but, before he could even grab for his phone, the gigantic robot looked down and looked directly at the frightened human.

"Damn it, kid, don't just sit there!" a female voice snapped as a hand forcefully grabbed onto his wrist. Before Raf had any time to react at all or see who had grabbed him, he found himself forced to his feet and pulled through the trees.

"W-wh-What?" The boy stuttered, shock now mixing with his fear as he looked toward his capture. To add onto his shock he saw it was a teenaged girl, probably around Jack's age.

Yet, how was that even possible?! As far as Raf knew he and his teacher had been the only other humans in the woods. He hadn't even heard the girl approach him until she grabbed at his wrist. Although, did it really matter when she was pulling him _away _from the scary robotic alien? Raf's thoughts were cut short when he heard the loading whirl of the Decepticon's gun behind them.

"It's going to shoot us!" He cried out in fear, desperately trying to match the girl's incredible speed as he was continuingly pulled along. With a glance behind her the girl saw the same thing and grinded her teeth together.

With a loud curse, the girl waved her free hand behind her in the direction of the gigantic robot. Rafael barely had time to notice that something was clenched in her hand before the tree nearest the Vehicon wrapped around it as if it were made of rubber.

"Wha-?"

"Ask questions later! Now get on my back and whatever happens do _not _let go! Choke me if you have to." The girl demanded, forcefully pulling the kid up before he had a chance to react, and forced him onto her back. Having heard the tree behind them creak and groan, Raf didn't waste any time arguing and wrapped his arms around the girl's neck as tightly as he could and watched as she put something in her mouth.

"Wait, is that my-" The boy didn't get a chance to finish as the girl suddenly sunk lower to the ground. With a yell of surprise, Rafael found himself no longer on the back of a teenage girl, but riding on top of a large, black cat; one that had his cellphone in its mouth.

_Crack, snap, thud!_

The two didn't even have to look behind them to know that the Con had broken free of the tree. The girl, now in the form of a black panther, raced between the trees even faster; gently gripping the kid's phone between her teeth. Raf, on the other hand, began to question his own sanity and wondered if all of this was a strange dream. It sure felt real enough and the preteen wasn't foolish enough to test if it was reality or a nightmare. Instead he tightened his grip around the cat's neck, and gripped what almost felt like a necklace.

"W-wait, I need m- my phone! I h-have to call Bee!" Raf cried in a stutter, having looked behind him to see that the Decepticon was coming after them. Dream or not, Raf knew he had to call in for help before the Con caught and killed them.

_"Call him once I get us further away!" _the girl's reply is muffled through the phone, though it was impossible for Raf to understand her since it came out as growls. Never the less, with a turn to the left, the cat darted behind a hill big enough to hide them and stopped running.

Within seconds of stopping, the cat girl dropped the cellphone and Rafael jumped off of her to go grab it. Flipping it open the boy hastily dialed the number that would connect him to Bumble Bee while the girl turned cat scanned the area; ready to take off again once that gigantic purple robot got close to them.

"Bumble Bee, help! We're being followed and attacked by a Decepticon." Raf cried into the phone as the female paid more attention to their surroundings. That giant monster was getting closer; it was only a matter of time until it found the two of them.

_Clunk, Clunk, Clunk_

With another curse, though this one not understandable to the boy, the female looked up to see the purple robot standing above the hill they hid behind. Worse of all it was looking right down at the two with its gun pointed directly at them. Reacting quickly, the cat pushed her paws into the earth and three trees sprouted from the ground in front of the large robot. However, as she turned to the boy to encourage him to run again, a hacked cough escaped her mouth instead.

Raf gasped as he noticed the new trees that blocked the Con's attack. With his phone still held next to his face the boy looked towards the coughing cat, shocked. He had no idea who or exactly _what _she was, but two things were clear enough. Whoever and whatever this female was she was protecting him from the Con and was now hacking up blood. It was almost hard to see against her black fur but small droplets dripped on the dirt ground beneath them.

"Come on, we need to hide!" He tried to encourage and grasped what looked like a necklace when he heard the trees breaking above them. That wasn't much of a distraction at all.

"Stop pulling on that." The girl groaned as she returned to human form, once again startling the boy as he quickly let go of her. Paying no attention to his reactions, the teenager wiped the blood away from her mouth and looked up to see that her trees were being destroyed.

Whatever this giant robot was she doubted she could distract it for much longer. She doubted it would stop following them and her trees made for a little distraction. Not only that but she feared she was over stressing her powers again; proved by the blood that she tasted in her mouth. Although she didn't care about her own health at the moment; all she cared about was getting the kid out of danger. After all she couldn't save the children_ there_ but she sure as hell would try her hardest to protect this kid; no matter how weird or dream like the situation seemed.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to hide; somewhere too small for that thing to reach us." The girl said as she pulled herself to her feet. However, just before she could grab his wrist to pull him along again, a loud snapping sound caught their attention.

Looking up, the two barely had enough time to avoid the large, falling tree branch. Only by using her speed and reflexes was the girl able to tackle Rafael out of the way and use her own body as a shield. With a grunt of pain, the teenager began to cough again, trying her hardest not to spit blood onto the boy. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle things before her body shut down on her. Thankfully a vortex of blue and green opened up; with a yellow and black robot running out of it.

"Bumble Bee!" The preteen cried happily, relief flooding his brown eyes as he sat up once the girl got off of him. The newest robot didn't even seem to notice the little humans as he charged towards the Vehicon and punched it in the head.

As her head began to throb the girl fell back onto her knees, and coughed into her hand as she watched the dueling robots in shock. When she first saw the purple robot the teenager had believed she had been dreaming; or even hallucinating from the lack of food and water. Although now she wasn't too sure. Everything sure felt real enough and the girl knew for a fact that the world was filled with strange people and creatures. However, it no longer mattered if it was a dream or reality as her vision began to grow darker and darker; up until she fell on her side completely passed out.

* * *

><p>Yay, chapter 1 done. Now the reason to why the girl has powers will somewhat be explained in chapter 2. Just keep these facts listed in the last chapter in mind<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there. So in this chapter you'll get a hint to why the girl has powers.

Also I sometimes mix my tenses by pure habit and without realizing it. Past tense is really hard for me to do on it's own so there will be some pretense here and there. I **_have_** done this for my other stories -take my black butler story for example with over 50 followers- so I hope you enjoy the story regardless

* * *

><p><em>"No, stop! Let me go!" A little girl screamed and trashed around her limbs as four men forcefully tried to hold her down on a metal table. A fifth man, standing next to a tray of vials, grunted and looked over to the men with a stern glare.<em>

_"How hard is it to hold down a little girl?! Strap her down if you have to." He demanded as he carefully extracted liquid from a vial with a syringe; a silhouette of a large cat glued onto the vial. With the right amount measured out the man next emptied the contents into an empty flask; engulfed in his work._

_As the men attempted to strap the little girl to the table, the girl eyed the dreaded **medicine **fearfully. While she hadn't been told exactly what the medicine was it **was **mentioned that it was supposed to increase her speed; at least **this **one was. Although, not even the men around her seemed to know the actual purpose of the bright blue powder that was added and mixed into the liquid. The color did, however, resemble the color of jewels in her necklace. _

_"If you think it's so easy you do it next time, doctor. Tch, I don't even understand why we are continuing with this. We haven't had one success so far." The man closest to the right side of little girl's head huffed once the men got her strapped to the table. With another grunt the doctor refilled the syringe with the now mixed concoction and walked over to the table that held the little girl prisoner. _

_"Don't speak such nonsense! Though testing has resulting in many casualties I believe I am about to make a break through. Just keep the child still; we wouldn't want any accidents now, would we?" He asked, a crazed grin stretching across as he brought the point of the needle closer and closer to the frightened child's arm. _

Back in the Autobot base an hour had passed since the incident in the forest. Once having dealt with the Vehicon Bumble Bee had hightailed it back to the Autobot base with both Raf _and_ the unconscious girl. He had no idea who she was or why she was with his human friend but it didn't matter. Since she had been seen with Raf, who the Decepticons already knew was involved with the Autobots, they'd likely think this new girl was involved as well. For her own safety the Bot had no other choice but to bring her back to the base; besides, it wasn't as if he could just leave her unconscious on the forest ground.

To say the least everyone was surprised when they laid their eyes and optics on the girl in Bumble Bee's hand. Not so much because she was someone they had never seen before but because she was covered in dirt and blood. Within seconds Raf had been swarmed with questions about what had happened although, the boy promised to explain later and instead begged Ratchet to look at the girl. Though the Autobot protested at first, having claimed he knew little to nothing about the human body, he eventually agreed to scan her when the other two human kids joined in in pestering him to do so.

So, as Ratchet had the girl laid on one of the medical berths, Raf began to explain what had happened to him up to the point of when Bumble Bee came to help. Though the Autobots were glad, if not somewhat surprised, to hear that the girl did her best to protect their human friend from the Vehicon they had a hard time believing the part about her powers. Never since their life on earth had they ever met or heard of humans with strange powers such as what Raf claimed this girl had; unless it was on TV.

"Are you sure that is what you saw, Rafael?" Optimus asked the little human as he gazed down at him questioningly. Though the young human wasn't much of a liar, and a bad one when he tried, the Autobot leader found it hard to believe.

"Yes." Raf answered honestly, looking up at the large robot from his seat on the couch. Optimus frowned every so lightly and glanced towards the girl, who still laid unconscious on the berth.

Honestly it wasn't hard for the preteen to understand why his friends were a little skeptic of his claims. Even Miko, though she thought it was awesome, claimed she'd need to see it before she'd believe it. After all, he himself had had doubts on whether he was dreaming or not; only to conclude it was reality when he had not yet woken up and got a cut on his arm from when he was tackled.

"If I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't believe it either. Is… she going to be alright?" he asked slowly, looking back over to the Autobot medic and the girl with a concerned look in his eyes. Ratchet, who still loomed over the girl, closed his scanner and turned to face the others.

"While I am no human doctor even I can tell this girl is in poor health. Besides having horrendous muscle strain she also has some damage on what humans call their kidneys. I've also picked up similar singles radiating in her body but they're too weak to properly identify. It would be smart to send her to a human doctor where she can be properly taken care of." The aged medic announced, looking first to Optimus before at the young human who had _found _her. While he didn't exactly understand the full story of what happened he, along with everyone else, was glad the boy was alright.

"But if what Raf says is true, that this girl has these strange powers, would it even be smart to send her to just any doctor? Not only that but it doesn't look as if she has any ID or money on her and, with the way she's dressed, she might be homeless. Not many hospitals will take in people who can't pay. Even the hospital my mother works at has a limit on how many homeless people they can help." Jack spoke up and, within seconds, everyone had their eyes and optics on him. Well, this was going to be a problem.

Back on Cybertron, before the war, hospitals were actually similar to human ones. Only those who could pay to be repaired were looked at. Everyone else had been considered a waste of time and energy. That eventually led to underground or _black market_, as humans called it, clinics where sympathetic medics would treat the Cybertronians that no one else would. Sometimes those bots weren't exactly licenced but they were willing to help those that needed it for a cheap price.

"Then I will call Agent Fowler for an assist. I am sure he will be of some help in this situation." Optimus announced and walked over to the Cybertronian sized computer that was built by Ratchet. While the Autobot leader was distracted with that Jack and Miko leaned against the railing of the loft and looked over to the unknown girl.

"So, do you think she really has all those powers Raf talked about?" The fifteen year old asked with an excited grin on her face. Jack answered with a sigh and glanced behind him to see the younger boy chatting with Bumble Bee.

"Honestly? I really don't know. Raf isn't known for lying but I can't see how it's possible. Even Optimus doesn't seem completely convinced." The boy said, glancing towards the large Autobot before he looked back towards the unconscious girl. He noticed that she had begun to twitch slightly, as if she was having a nightmare, but decided not to mention it; not yet at least.

"Hmm, well I think it's cool. After all if giant robot aliens can exist why can't shape-shifting humans?" Miko exclaimed and looked towards Bulkhead fondly. Jack turned to the female and looked at her questioningly.

"Miko, even you said you wouldn't believe it until you saw it." He reminds before he wondered why he was even trying to understand her thinking. This was Miko he was talking to, after all; the girl who purposely put herself in danger just to watch the bots in action.

"So? It's still a cool thought." Miko counters cheerfully and jumped up on the bottom bar of the railing so she could hang from it. With a sigh and a shake of his head Jack decided not to think about the female's logic and instead turned his attention back to the unknown girl.

Her twitching had seemed to have gotten worse. What had only seemed to be a slight twitch of her hand had now moved to her whole arm. In fact it almost looked as if she was struggling with something that wasn't there. _Weakly _struggling but still struggling. To top it off her sleeping face scrunched up into what Jack could only describe as fear. Whatever it was she was dreaming it couldn't be pleasant.

"What do you think she's dreaming of?" Miko asked as she too noticed the twitching. Jack simply shrugged and folded his arms on top of the railing as he continued to watch the girl.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good. She actually seems… well, scared." He noted as he glanced back towards Raf, who was now playing a racing game with Bumble Bee. As strange as this girl was made out to be she was still the reason Raf had been able to call Bee for help.

"Agent Fowler will be here within the hour. Ratchet, he would like you to compile a list of damages our guest has sustained." Optimus spoke as he pulled away from the large computer. The old medic gave a small grunt in acknowledgement and began to jot down all the information Fowler would need to know.

"So what are we supposed to do until old army boots gets here?" Miko asks as she jumped from the railing and places a fist on her hip. Towards her question the bulky green Autobot directed his blue optics to her.

"Don't you have homework to do for tomorrow, Miko? You wouldn't want to be stuck in detention after school again, would you?" Bulkhead reminded the young female human. Instantly the fifteen year old transfer student's body sagged as she turned to face her Autobot protector.

Despite being pampered and having gone to the best school back in Japan, Miko had never liked homework. Or any work for that matter. What kid would though? The teenage girl would do almost anything to get out of doing homework; even if it meant staying in detention after school. Although most of those times she'd ditch detention to make a quick get away with Bulkhead; much to the Autobot's chagrin.

"Aw. Can't we just go dune bashing instead?" the teenager begged, giving the green transformer her best pouty look. Far used to Miko's tactics of getting out of work Bulkhead crossed his arms against his chest plate and looked down at his human friend.

"Sorry, Miko, but I don't want to be responsible for you… what's the word? Flunking?" He trailed off as he looked towards Jack for reinsurance. The sixteen year old nodded in his direction as he fought the urge to laugh at his Japanese friend.

"Yeah, flunking. I don't want to be responsible for you flunking any of your classes. We can go dune bashing _after _you're done your homework." The former wreaker said sternly and turned away so he wouldn't have to look at the disappointment on Miko's face. Jack covers up a laugh as he pushed himself away from the railing and walked over to where his Autobot was standing.

"Hey, partner, how about a drive?" He asked as a large grin spread across his face. The sole femme bot glanced down at the human boy and she raised an optical ridge at him in question.

"Homework?" She asked, knowing Bulkhead was right in making his own kid work before they played. That _and _Miko would likely complain how Jack got to have fun when she couldn't; something Ratchet would likely blame her for.

"Already finished a few hours ago." The teenage replied easily, that grin never leaving his face. Towards this Arcee gave a grin of her own and pulled away from the wall she had leaning against.

"Then let's roll. I'll be back before Fowler arrives, Optimus." The femme bot said with a look towards the Autobot leader before shifting into her motorcycle mode. Jumping over the railing Jack easily landed on Arcee's seat and the two raced out of the base.

Even though the sounds of Arcee's engine could no longer be heard the base was anything but quiet. Rafael and Bee continued to play their game and Ratchet continue to compile that list for the human that would be visiting. However none of that was even remotely louder than the Japanese girl's complaining about how unfair it was that she had to stay and do homework while Jack got to leave and have fun. Through all of this no one seemed to notice the unconscious girl continually twitching away on the berth.


	4. Chapter 3

So apparently I've been spelling Bumblebee's name wrong. I thought there was a space in between the two words. Also here is a long chapter for such a long wait

* * *

><p>The first thing that came back to the girl was a pain in her head. It throbbed so horribly that she wondered if she had been hit by a metal pipe or something harder. Normally the cause of her headaches was the overuse of her plant based powers. Yet the teenager couldn't remember using said powers to such an extremity. Surely the thing with giant robots had just been some weird dream; it was too weird <em>not <em>to be a dream.

The second thing that came to her was the thing she was laying on. It was firm but _much _softer than what the girl was used to sleeping on. Despite the fact the girl was anything but relaxed. Last she remembered the teenager was in a forest; sleeping in her rabbit form until that boy got her attention. Not even a bed of moss of a pile of leaves was this comfortable. Was it possible that the whole escape was just a dream? _Was _it possible that she was still locked up in that room; waiting for those _doctors _to come get her?

Whatever the answer was the last thing the girl noticed were the voices.

"We are fortunate you were able to arrive so promptly, Agent Fowler. According to the information we gathered from both Jack and Rafael you were our best course of action." A deep, almost booming, male voice said from above her. The girl would have frowned in confusion if it wouldn't have caused her head to hurt more than it already did.

"No problem, Prime. In fact I'm glad you called when you did; who knows what could have happened to this girl if you were any later." Another male voice said, though this one with a slight accent and much closer. "Anyways I'm just glad that the girl's stabilized, so transport will be a snap." He ended with a snap of his fingers.

"Is she going to be alright?" yet another male voice asked nervously. Unlike the other two voices this one was younger, further away and somehow familiar.

"Of course she will, son. I'll get her back on base and make sure she's looked over by the finest. All that's left to do is insert the IV and she'll be off and ready to go." The accented voice said again and, despite the pain in her head, the girl frowned slightly. IV?

The teenager choose then to open her eyes, bracing herself for whatever it was she'd see. At that same moment, however, she felt a gentle prick touch her left arm. In an instant the girl's eyes flew open and her body flung into a sitting position. There were a few gasps around her but the girl ignored them and instead looked toward the source of the pricking feeling. A dark skinned man was standing next to her right and held a needle to her arm; a look of surprise on his face as his eyes met her own.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" The girl shrieked, ignoring the man's stare as she instead looked down at the IV needle in fear. Before Fowler could respond he was shocked when the girl raised her hands and roughly pushed him backwards.

"What in the Sam Hill?!" He shouted as he stumbled backwards but managed to catch his balance. Well that was really unexpected; just how long had the girl been awake for?

"You're awake!" Raf called out and began to move in her direction but was stopped when Jack grabbed his arm. Confused to why he was stopped the preteen looked up to the teenager but quickly understood when the older boy gave him a look that said _not now_.

Even though Raf had many questions to ask he knew it was better to wait until the girl calmed down first. After all, waking up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers and robotic aliens had to be confusing; scary even. Besides, blurting out questions without thinking was more Miko's thing; who was waiting for the prefect moment to start asking said questions.

"And it seems that her lungs are working just fine." Ratchet remarked grumpily as he rubbed the side of his helm; right were his audio receiver was. Though the others were surprised by the sudden scream they didn't acknowledge the medic's comment as their eyes and optics stayed locked on the girl.

Though the Autobots knew very little about the human body they were sure the girl would have stayed unconscious for much longer than she did. After all, it had only been a little over two hours since she was brought into the base. She didn't even wake up when she was moved onto the gurney that was once used by Fowler after his encounter with Starscream.

The girl, on the other hand, barely paid any attention to the stares she was getting. She could feel the looks given to her but ignored them for now in favor of looking towards Rafael; the boy she recognized from the forest. To her relief he seemed completely unharmed and noticed he was gazing at her with concerned, brown eyes. Standing next to him was a boy that was clearly older than him as well as a teenaged girl who looked Japanese.

When the teenager was convinced that the boy was safe she started to look at the rest of her surroundings; or rather the five large robots that loomed over her. The girl would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't even the littlest bit scared. After all who wouldn't be scared of giant metal creatures, especially after one tried to kill you a short while ago? However, considering that there were currently other four humans around, all looking completely unharmed, it made sense to believe these robots weren't like the one that attacked her and the kid. She even recognized the yellow and black one from the forest; Bumblebee as she remembered the boy called him.

Lastly the girl looked down at herself to see she was laying on a hospital gurney and was still wearing the same clothes from before. Unfortunate the Autobots didn't have the means to change and clean the girl so they had to leave her as they found her. Miko _had_ mentioned that she had some clothes she could give the girl; clothes her host parents had bought her that she'd never wear. The offer was politely denied as no one thought the girl would wake up so soon.

"Where… where am I?" She asked hesitatingly as she took a better look around at her surroundings and held her still throbbing head. She had no idea where she was but it looked as if it was made for the giants; not even the tallest one was anywhere near the ceiling.

The Autobots exchanged looks with each other before looking towards Optimus while the humans did the same. It would be a waste of time to come up with some kind of lie at this point and they all knew it. As much as none of them wanted to involve another human into their war, either it be with them or with Agent Fowler, they had no other choice but to tell the truth. Bumblebee was the one who voiced this concern out loud.

"Agreed, Bumblebee." Optimus said with a nod and turned his optics towards Fowler. "Agent Fowler, due to this human already finding out of our existence, through rather unfortunate circumstances, we believe it would be wise to fully inform her of the current situation."

As the dark skinned man looked between the bot and the girl the teenager took more time to study the robots around her. With the way the large one spoke she doubted that he or the others were man made. Not only did they seem to be too large to be man made but the way he spoke convinced her they were something that was living. After all, humans might have gotten smarter as time went by but she didn't think they were at a level of creating giant robotic creatures yet; at least not ones that talked as if they were normal beings.

"Seriously, Prime, it's hard enough to cover up the fact that three kids are already involved in this fight of yours to my superiors without involving a fourth." Fowler finally answered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Besides, we don't even know if her family is in a compromised situation because of this already." He continued to argue as he then gestured to the girl.

"I can hear you." The girl said in a much more confident yet annoyed tone before Optimus could answer. "Neither the condition or the whereabouts of my family is any of your concern. Last I saw them they were perfectly safe and had nothing to do with this. They don't even know where I am right now." She finished in a quiet mumble and rubbed the crust out of her eyes. Luckily the headache had died down but not so luckily Fowler heard that last remark.

"Hold on a damn spanking minute, what did you just say?" he demanded as he looked down at the girl while his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you saying your parents have no idea where you are? Are you a runaway, kid?"

Towards the question the girl notably flinched and looked off to the side. She was, in fact, a runaway but not in the way the man was thinking of. The girl loved her parents and it was why she didn't return to them after her escape from the facility. However it wasn't like she was going to tell him, or anyone for that matter, that. With a soft sigh, the girl turned her head back towards Fowler and looked him right in the eyes.

"No, and I am not a kid." The girl replied firmly as she then removed the thin gurney blanket off of her and climbed off. The metal against her feet was cold but, compared to the other stuff she stood, it was easy to ignore.

"Now, can someone please tell me where I am and just why you were about to pierce my arm with that thing?" She asked, having added in a please in an attempt to get an answer quicker. As she asked the teenager pointed to the IV needle in Fowler's hand with a troubled look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Without much warning the ground lightly vibrated as a heavy metal clunk filled the area. Everyone looked over to Optimus, the one who made the sound, as he took a step closer to the platform. Once he was as close as he could get, the Autobot leader gazed down at the human female, who uneasy returned his stare.

"I am afraid that you are quiet injured. Since our kind are unfamiliar with human medical procedures, we thought it was wise to contact someone who has the knowledge to help you properly in the treatment you need." He explained in a calm and professional tone. The girl frowned in confusion and looked down to her blood stained shirt, having thought that it was what the robot was talking about.

"Is there really any point in not telling her now?" Fowler sighed more to himself than to the Autobots and he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. This day just went from better to worse in a blink of an eye.

Why couldn't the girl have stayed unconscious just a little longer? That way the agent could have come up with a cover story and she'd still be protected from any Decepticon who thought she was with the Autobots. It was what he had intended to do with the three other kids when he first discovered them involved but the Autobots stopped him. Of course, back then, he didn't exactly trust or even like the metal aliens all that much. In fact, if he had never been kidnapped by Laserbeak he would probably still dislike the Autobots. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now but be honest.

"Young Mis, before I answer any of your questions there are two things I must know first: What is your name and do you swear that what you learn here today will not leave here at any point in time?" He asked in a standard protocol fashion. Even though the questions should have been simple the girl still found herself taken back by the first.

Her name… it had been a really long time since she last heard her own name be said; even from her own mouth. The adults at that facility rarely ever addressed any of the kids by their names. Instead they'd addressed the kids by their gender or simple call them by their cell number. Only the other kids would acknowledge each other by their proper names; but it wasn't very often that the kids were allowed to be around each other. The last time the girl had heard her name be said was over two months ago; right after her escape.

However, as much as she actually missed the sound of her own name being said, the girl knew she couldn't tell the dark skinned agent what it was. If he knew her name then the man could try and find her in some kind of data base. Even if she didn't give him her last name she was sure he'd be able to find a file on her somehow; it's what agents do after all. That was the last thing the girl wanted to happen; she couldn't let him dig up her past.

"I don't think my name is important but, if you must know, I have four names; all of which don't include my last name." She answered in an attempt to avoid giving him an actual answer. Fowler didn't look pleased with the answer and the others, all except Optimus, shifted uncomfortably and waited for the girl to answer the second question.

"As for your question about if I will spread your secret to the world," she paused and forced out a small, dry, laugh. "Who would believe me even if I did tell? Believe me; I'm not interested in telling anyone about this."

"Do we have your word?" Optimus spoke up before Fowler could make a comment about the unsatisfying answers. The man huffed and crossed his arms against his chest while the girl's own arms sagged as she looked up at the large red and blue robot.

"Yes. After all, I have my own secrets to protect." She answered and glanced back to the young boy. Somehow she doubted that he didn't tell the others about what she did; what little kid wouldn't?

"That still doesn't answer the first question, young lady." Fowler cut in before Prime could start explaining the situation. He glanced towards the Autobots and saw Optimus nod his head in approval to continue.

"Look, the sooner you cooperate the sooner you'll get your answers. Though, frankly," he trailed off as he uncrossed his arms, now with a look of curiosity on his face, "I have quite a few questions for you."

The teenager sighed deeply and shook her head slightly at his statement. It didn't surprise her that the man now had more questions he wanted to ask but it did annoy her. It annoyed her because she had an idea to what he wanted to ask and she didn't want to answer those questions. However it wouldn't surprise her if the others all wanted to ask the same questions as well; that is if her suspicions were correct and the boy told the others about her powers.

"Let me guess; you want to know my name along with my age, where I come from, why I look the way I do and if I can really do all those things he," she gave a small nod in Raf's direction, "likely told you I could do."

"Hold on a minute; Is she actually talking about the powers Raf mentioned?" Arcee asked in a loud whisper, intending for only the bot next to her to hear her. As it turned out it happened to be Ratchet.

"Hah, I very much doubt it; it's utterly impossible. I'll believe it when I see it." The medic replied with a fake laugh. The girl simply rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't hear anything as she looked back to the preteen.

"Was I not supposed to tell them?" Raf asked nervously, worried he might have said something he shouldn't have. The girl's expression softened and she even offered the young boy a small smile as she shook her head.

"Given the situation I can understand why you told so don't worry about it." She answered and forced herself to hold in a heavy sigh. She _did_ wish he hadn't told anyone but she wasn't lying when she said she could understand _why_ he did it.

The others all watched the conversation between the two uncomfortably; except for Optimus, who just looked down at the two humans in confusion. They remembered when Raf first got back to the base and explained what had happened in the forest. Everyone had been sceptical of the boy's claims but now they weren't so sure. Ratchet, being a bot of science, still refused to believe anything until he could see defiant proof. Miko was more eager to start asking her questions but was held back by Jack, much to her annoyance. Fowler, on the other hand, was the most confused out of everyone as no one had time to explain anything to him yet.

"Hold up; exactly what are you talking about?" Fowler demanded in an agitated toned. He glanced between Raf and the girl before he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Know what, never mind; you can explain that later. Right now I want the answers to those questions. For now the most important question I need answered is your name since I apparently have your cooperation now." He said before anyone had the chance to start explaining things. At the moment he had to focus on the girl's health and get her the help she needed; and that included getting a name so he could try and find any medical reports on her.

'Huh, I guess this man _wasn't_ told about my abilities even though the others clearly were.' The girl thought to herself as she glanced around at the others. It was obvious by their confused and uncomfortable expressions that they had a clear idea what she and the boy were talking about. Well, the Japanese girl looked more eager than anything else, but sill, a clear idea of what was going on.

"I told you already; I have four names, all of which do not include my last name. I have no interest in telling you my real name so if you must call me anything then…" The teenager trailed off and looked off to the side, a look of discomfort on her face as she mentally debated with herself for a moment. "Then call me Mutant." She forced herself to say with a visible twitch and refused to look anyone in the face.

As much as she hated being reminded of it, the facts were the girl was indeed a mutant. Not the kind that people love to see in the movies either. She was no Spiderman or X-Man; she was a seventeen year old girl who had her life stolen from her by mad scientists trying to play god. She didn't want to be addressed as a mutant; she _wanted _to be addressed by her true name. Sadly it was her fear of being sent back and, or, others getting involved that disallowed her to tell people her true name.

"Mutant… Sounds wicked. Come on, Jack; let go!" Miko awed in a loud whisper before she struggled to pull away from Jack. The girl heard this but pretended she didn't as Jack refused to let his Japanese friend go; since he knew Miko would start bombarding the girl with questions if he did.

"You don't seem happy about the name choice." Optimus pointed out and caused the girl to cringe. Oh yes, he was _far _too smart and observant to be man made.

"I don't _have_ to like it for it to be true. Besides I've been called a lot worse in the past." She lied in an attempt to brush the subject to the side. Not even freak or monster topped being called a mutant… alright maybe monster but no one had yet called her by that name.

Optimus's optical ridges furrowed together in concern as he easily caught onto the lie. Unfortunately, before the Autobot had time to respond, the stranger's comment caught Miko's attention. She had stopped trying to pull herself away from Jack and looked towards the older girl in awe.

"Whoa, so it's true then? You can really shape shift? Is it into a large black cat like Raf said?" The sixteen year old asked eagerly and seemed to forget that Jack was still holding onto her arm. She was quickly reminded of the grip after trying to take a step forwards.

"Whoa, Miko, let Agent Fowler ask his questions before you start asking your own, OK?" The boy tried to reason with the Japanese girl. His only response was a stubborn huff and being called a party pooper.

"Hold on a star-spangled minute; what in the name of Uncle Sam are you talking about?" Fowler demanded loudly, irritated that he had no idea to what was going on. Just what hadn't he been told about this girl; how much information was held back from him?

As if a light and been flipped the room suddenly went deadly silent. No one had had the time to tell Fowler the truth since they had been more focused on getting the girl the medical help she needed. Now she was awake and the agent was demanding answers but only Raf and the girl could give accurate explanations to them. The girl didn't want to explain anything but she knew that the man wouldn't back down or answer her own questions until he got his answers. So she looked in Raf's direction and, when they met each other's eyes, nodded in a way that let him know he could tell Fowler what had happened in the forest.

"I-I can explain, Agent Fowler." Raf offered in a slightly nervous tone. The African American looked over to the preteen and nodded his head in an obvious way that said _go ahead _or _continue_.

"It started when my teacher took me to the forest outside Jasper. I am having some trouble in my botany class and-"

**~.~.~.~**

Meanwhile, thousands of feet in the sky a space ship that was invisible to human eyes flew over Italy. It was no ordinary spaceship but the very same one that was ruled by Megatron; the leader of the Decepticons himself. The warlord stood in his usual post in the front of the ship as he gazed out the large window that doubled as a monitor. He wasn't exactly looking at anything more than he was just lost in his thoughts.

It had been a little over an hour since the Vehicon trooper had returned to the Nemesis; pretty badly beaten up too. In fact, after learning he had a run in with an Autobot, some were impressed that he was still online. Megatron was less impressed, however. Instead he was enraged that the mission was a failure. It was supposed to be a simple Energon retrieval; small enough for one Vehicon to handle. If it wasn't for the fact that the Vehicon had mentioned the run in with the Autobots' youngest pet the the warlord would have scrapped him then and there.

_"Lord Megatron, please forgive my failure. If I had not been distracted by the small human I…"_

_"What small human?" Megatron demanded as he cut off the drone's pleading and pulled back his attack. The wounded Vehicon fearfully took a few steps back as he tried to control his trembling._

_"I believe it was the Autobot's youngest pet; the one belonging to Bumblebee. I would have gotten rid of him if it hadn't been for the other human." The trooper explained in attempt to please his master. Intrigued by this information the warlord lowered his arm but his expression remained cold and deadly._

_"Oh and what human would that be?" He demanded as he thought it was probably another of those kids. After all, as far as Megatron knew about the Autobot allies, the humans are rarely ever left on their own. _

_"I do not know, master; I have never seen her before. She appeared out of nowhere and ran off with the human boy. I followed them but…" He trailed off as he suddenly sounded unsure of himself. He fidgeted and would have looked nervous if he had a real face._

_"But what? Do not waste my time, trooper." Megatron growled and caused the Vehicon to flinch. He nodded frantically and grabbed his injured arm as it sparked._

_"But as I was chasing them she placed the human boy on her back and turned into a large black earth animal. I think she was also responsible for those trees attacking me. I managed to catch up with them but that is when the Autobot Bumblebee arrived. I'm not sure **why **he left me online but I watched as he took both humans through the ground bridge." He explained quickly and took a step back as he readied himself for his master's reaction. For a moment a look of confusion crossed the warlord's face before it was replaced with anger._

_"Do I look like some kind of fool?! No human has such abilities. Do you really expect me to believe such a tale?" He shouted angrily, which caused the Vehicon to back up more in fear. He frantically began to shake his head and waved both arms in front of him._

_"No, master… I mean yes, master… I mean… I would not lie to you, Lord Megatron. The girl who saved the young human wasn't an ordinary human. I would have brought her to you if the Autobot hadn't shown up." The Vehicon stuttered horribly. Though he was still angry and found it hard to believe Megatron thought for a moment before turning to Soundwave, who had been listening and recording everything._

_"Soundwave, try to find whatever you can about this new human. If it is indeed true, if the Autobots have acquired a new ally, I want to be the first to know of it." He ordered his Communications and Surveillance Chief. The silent Decepticon only nodded before he turned towards the nearest computer and began working._

_"As for you, report to the medical lab. I may just have some use for you yet." He ordered and within seconds the Vehicon was nowhere to be scene. Only the closing doors were the indication that he had once been in the room._

'So, the Autobots have a new _pet_.' He thought to himself as he then gazed down to the tiny human city below. Then, without much warning, he let out a small but evil laugh.

"Things just got a little more interesting."

* * *

><p>Finally it's done. I had more planed but then it would be WAY too long and I wouldn't have had a good place to stop for now. So I know exactly where I want to start in the next chapter. Please review, favorite andor follow


	5. Happy Author Note

I've been thinking of changing the point of view to first person; it's much easier to write that way for me at times. in most of my stories I've used both first and third person, as well as a mixture of pretenses. It is SO much easier to write that way but, what I am wondering is if it will make a difference to you, the reader, if I suddenly change it up. It doesn't mean I am going to go into the past chapters and completely rewrite them. It's just, starting on chapter 4, I'll be using first person Point of View and changing the pretenses. So it will go a little more like this (and this is not a spoiler since I, honestly, haven't started on the next chapter yet)

It didn't take that long for the boy, who I quickly learned was named Rafael, to explain what happened in the forest. Of course it didn't help with the others' confusion but some of their expressions_did _manage to make me smirk. Just slightly, though. Honestly, if it hadn't been for a life or death situation I would have never show myself to the kid and would likely still be in the forest.

I've also started on the new chapter but because I get distracted easily please give my new story a chance. It's only a prologue and it's a "implied" crossover with SCP.


End file.
